


stuck in a taxi

by bravelyclara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelyclara/pseuds/bravelyclara
Summary: Typically, when someone tries to take the taxi you are already in, you'd be pretty pissed. But when that person happens to be one of the most stunning people Poe had ever seen, he decides to let it slide, just this once.





	stuck in a taxi

Poe stepped out of his apartment building into the crowded streets he despised making his way through. He took a deep breath, stomping his feet to keep the pervasive chill out before joining the mass of people. Keeping his head low, Poe took out his phone and quickly reread the email he had received that morning, smiling as he read the details of a job interview he had snagged: a pilot for some elite flying company called Organa’s Odysseys. 

He cursed to himself as he realized that he wouldn’t have enough time to take the much more inexpensive subways if he wanted to make the interview on time, and he really wanted to be on time. He groaned, putting his phone back into his pocket and he stepped towards the street to find a cab. Poe sighed with relief as he spotted a taxi already pulled up to the curb. He opened the door, sitting down and closing the door before turning towards the driver and telling him the address.

The taxi began to move, surging into the near-standstill traffic and jerkily stopping. Poe’s breath caught as the seatbelt rudely snagged him. He closed his eyes and settled back into his seat, massaging the bridge of his nose as he hoped for quicker traffic. His meditation was broken as the door opposite was opened and slammed. Poe looked up, startled and shocked as a handsome black man told his cab’s driver--it was his cab, he was here first!--to go to something called Jakku Apartments. The driver just shrugged, not turning around. 

“Um, excuse me?” Poe said after a beat, his tone wrought with surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, shit!” the man jumped, startlingly turning to Poe. “I’m sorry man, were you already in here?”

“Um, yeah!” Poe replied, frowning slightly. “You didn’t think to che-” Poe was caught off as the taxi lurched forward, the seat belt snugly pressing against his throat.

The man chuckled slightly, quickly sobering up as Poe shot him a glare. “Look, I’m really sorry man, but I have to get back to my apartment. My neighbor called me and said my cat got out, again, and if my landlord catches him then I’ll have to get rid of him!” he said, rubbing one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. “So I had to beg my boss, Phasma, to let me go and fix this ordeal, but I have to work even more overtime! Honestly I feel like I’m basically a slave and you don’t care about any of this, you just want me out of your cab,” the man added, trailing off as he caught Poe watching him with amusement.

Poe laughed, smiling. “My name is Poe, Poe Dameron,” he replied, sticking out a gloved hand.

The man’s face broke into a toothy grin, shaking his hand eagerly. “Nice to meet you Poe, I’m Finn Organa.”

Poe’s mouth dropped slightly as he let go of Finn’s hand. “You’re fucking joking, your last name is Organa?”

Finn nodded, tilting his head slightly. “Y-Yeah, why?”

Poe laughed loudly, rubbing his chin in shock. “I’m going to an interview for a flight company, Organa’s Odysseys. Ever heard of them?” he added, his voice light with teasing.

Finn laughed, his head ducking as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You caught me: my adoptive mom, Leia, owns the company. You must be that new pilot she’s been on about lately.”

Poe grinned toothily, a slight blush tinging his cheeks as he leaned closer to Finn. “So you think I have a good chance for this job, Finn?”

Finn nodded, snorting slightly. “Oh yeah! Honestly, the only reason she’s probably even interviewing you is to intimidate you,” he added, chuckling.

Poe laughed, settling back into his seat. “How far away is your apartment from Organa’s Odysseys?” he asked, shouldering off his jacket as the cab stopped for the umpteenth time.

“We’d be better going to your stop before mine,” Finn replied, taking off his gloves and scarf as well.

Poe nodded and repeated this to the cab driver, who just grunted and nodded in response. Poe rolled his eyes playfully in Finn’s direction, who stifled a laugh as Poe sat back. They sat in a comfortable silence as the taxi crawled and lurched through the seemingly endless traffic. 

After several minutes in this fashion, Poe turned to Finn with a smile. “So, Finn, any tips for me that will guarantee me a job?”

Finn laughed as he turned to face Poe, leaning closer to him. “Well first of all, don’t think that mentioning you met me will help you, so jot that down” he said with a smirk. “Secondly, just show your passion! Mom only wants the absolute best, so no half-assing answers or underselling the joys of piloting.”

Poe nodded, biting his lip as he listened. “And what is her position on funny yet tasteful sarcasm?”

Finn smiled and laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Ah, Poe Dameron. I have a feeling you and Leia are gonna be a great pair.”

Poe smiled, his heart quickening as he watched Finn laugh. The way his serious features melted like butter when he laughed made Poe want to make him laugh for hours. Poe bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head before asking, “So Finn, what do you do for a living that makes you feel like a slave?”

Poe sighed, turning his body so he was facing Finn more head-on. “I just work tech for a social media marketing company,” he replied with a sigh. “It’s boring, and I never dreamed I would do it, but it pays the bills for my only kinda crummy apartment so I get it done.” Finn shrugged, scratching at his wrist absentmindedly. “And I know that you’re a pilot, which is wildly more interesting than what I do on my most riveting days.”

Poe chuckled mimicking Finn’s pose so they were face to face. “My mom was a pilot, so it’s really the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do,” he replied, a small smile softening his features. “Uh, after she died, it became like my obsession, you know? Even when school got hard and money got tight, being a pilot is all I’ve ever wanted to be, so when I got the email from Organa’s Odysseys it felt like some prayer had been answered.” He smiled, winking at Finn as he added, “And another prayer was answered when you forced your way into my cab.”

Finn eyes widened as he stammered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He smiled and rubbed his neck. “U-Um, I-I-I’m just happy you didn’t kick me out,” he stuttered, biting his bottom lip as he smiled.

Poe chuckled and gave his head a small shake. “Nah, I’m not one to kick out handsome men that wander into my life, even if it’s a bit inconvenient,” he added teasingly, letting his hand rest on Finn’s knee for a few seconds before quickly removing it. 

Finn’s mouth opened silently as he stuttered on his reply, his blush darkening. “Well, you’re not that bad looking either, Poe Dameron,” he managed to get out, smiling shyly.

Poe grinned toothily, his eyes twinkling happily. “So since you own a cat, I’m going out on a limb and assuming you’re single?”

Finn’s laugh made Poe’s heart swoon as the man replied, “Hey, we all need someone to keep us warm when we go to bed.”

“I prefer the company of men in bed thank you very much,” Poe quipped back, letting his knee rest against Finn’s as he stretched slightly.

Finn blushed as he nodded in agreement, itching the back of his neck with a small smile. “So you’re also single, right? You’re not just being flirty so that I may put a good word in for you at Organa’s Odysseys?”

Poe dropped his jaw in overdramatic appallment. “You really think I would share my cab just for slightly better odds at getting a job? Wow, and I thought we were close!” He huffed dramatically, crossing his arms in clearly fake annoyance.

Finn laughed loudly, gently shoving Poe’s shoulder playfully. “Alright, okay! So you’re clearly single because no man has been able to put up with you, right?” he teased, smiling.

Poe rolled his eyes, chuckling as he turned back to face Poe. “I’m clearly single because we hadn’t gotten stuck in a cab together,” he rebuked, laughing as Finn’s stunningly adorable blush returned. “And hopefully you agree, because we still have a bit before we get to Organa’s Odysseys.”

Finn nodded quickly, making Poe giggle and Finn’s ever constant blush to deepen. “I-I think you’re pretty great!” he stammered, swallowing quickly. “I’m usually much more smooth than this, I swear.”

Poe raised his eyebrows, nodding. “Right, you totally are,” he teased, smiling. Finn rolled his eyes in response. Poe laughed, scooting closer to Finn as the taxi continued to make it’s way through the overcrowded city. After a few beats of silence, Poe cleared his throat and turned to Finn but was quickly cut off. 

“Are you busy tonight? After your interview, obviously,” Finne quickly added, his eyes wide. 

Poe’s face split into a grin. “I was just about to ask you the same thing. And I happen to be very available tonight,” he said, biting his lip. His heart fluttered with excitement as Finn leaned closer to him, his eyes darting down to watch the man’s lips.

“Perfect,” Finn replied, his voice thick with anticipation.

Poe closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but before he could open his eyes to split the palpable tension with a sarcastic remark he felt those lips finally, finally press against his. Poe groaned quietly as he felt Finn’s fingers glide into hair, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened as Poe’s hand found itself on the back of Finn’s neck, his mouth opening slightly. They abruptly pulled apart as the taxi pitched to a stop. Poe let out a breathless laugh, taking in Finn’s disheveled appearance.

“Organa’s Odysseys,” the cab driver called out, his rough voice bringing Poe out of his daze. Poe nodded before turning to Finn, confidently smiling. 

Poe shrugged on his jacket, quickly pulling a business card out of one of the pockets. “Here,” he said, smiling as he held it out to Finn. “So we can figure out the details for our date tonight.”

Finn smiled, taking the card and gingerly sliding into his wallet. “Good luck at your interview, Poe Dameron,” he said, smiling harder than he ever had.

“Good luck with your cat, Finn Organa,” Poe replied, leaning in to give him a quick yet intense kiss. He let his forehead rest against Finn’s for a second before handing the cab driver some cash and stepping out of the vehicle. “See you tonight,” he added, winking before he shut the door and walked onto the sidewalk, watching the taxi disappear into the sea of stalled cars.  
Poe sighed contently, his chest warm as he looked up at the intimidating building in front of him that practically screamed professionalism. He nervously adjusted his jacket before feeling his phone buzz. Poe’s face broke out into a grin as a ‘ _good luck!_ ’ text from an unknown number appeared on the screen. With his nerves somewhat settled, Poe walked into the building, smiling brightly as he thought about what he should wear for his date tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I have not written in so long, I truly forgot I had this account. Anyways, I hope you liked this small little fic! I just want to write as much Finnpoe as I can until TLJ comes out, so if you have any prompts or ideas leave them in the comments and I will fully do them!!


End file.
